


Scarves (Day 20)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [20]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Presents, December OTP Challenge, M/M, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Eiji asks for Sing's advice on Ash's gift.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji (implied), Okumura Eiji & Sing Soo-Ling
Series: December OTP Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Scarves (Day 20)

“How do you like this?” Sing looked up from his phone.

“It looks nice. I think Ash will love it.” Eiji smiled at him, then it faltered.

“Will he though?”

“He will. I'm positive.” Sing put his phone in his pocket and got off the counter top. “Why are you so worried? He loves everything you get him.” Eiji looked at the scarf in his hands.

“Well, it's just that...nevermind.” Sing was intrigued.

“What? What's wrong?”

“I want this gift to be special because...it's kind of a gateway to another gift.”

“Really? What is it?” Eiji whispered it into his ear, and Sing’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“Holy shit,” he muttered. Eiji smiled sheepishly.

“That's why I want this scarf to be special.” Eiji looked at the red and green scarf.

“Take it from me, I would think it was very special. If he doesn't, slap some sense into him.” Eiji smiled and hugged Sing.

“Thank you, Sing.”

“Anytime. You're one of my best friends.” Eiji put the scarf back in the gift bag.

“We'll see you on Christmas day, yes?” Sing nodded.

“Wouldn't miss it for the world, but I get to record Ash's reaction.” Eiji chuckled.

“Deal.” He headed out the door. “I'll see you in a few days!”

“Alright. Bye!”


End file.
